


Starker Anthology

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, The tags will be in the chapters not in the resume, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Starker Anthology, that's it, that's the story.





	1. Alpha King!Tony and Omegan!Prince Peter au

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A/B/O verse (though no betas). Underage (though no nsfw... much)
> 
> Prompt: Peter is a the prince of a small land sent by his father to a large kingdom to marry the king, but upon arriving Peter finds the King to be an arrogant ass who’s so full of himself Peter cant stand it. Besides the king’s poor behavior Peter becomes homesick. He cant seem to fit in. He doesnt speak right. He cant walk right. And according to the other nobles he’s I’ll mannered solely because he wears the wrong colors. The culture shock weighs down on Peter and it’s up to Tony to help him in order to recieve an heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A/B/O verse (though no betas). Underage (though no nsfw... much)
> 
> Prompt from @reniisbooks on tumblr: Peter is a the prince of a small land sent by his father to a large kingdom to marry the king, but upon arriving Peter finds the King to be an arrogant ass who’s so full of himself Peter cant stand it. Besides the king’s poor behavior Peter becomes homesick. He cant seem to fit in. He doesnt speak right. He cant walk right. And according to the other nobles he’s I’ll mannered solely because he wears the wrong colors. The culture shock weighs down on Peter and it’s up to Tony to help him in order to recieve an heir.

Lord James Buchanan Barnes stood in the docks with all his entourage, the summer sun itching on his skin. Still, he didn't make a move back to the tent, searching for his nephew. Four years passed since he met Peter, on his last visit to the City of Kuiens to mourn his brother in law the Consort Prince Benjamin. He remembered that small and frail kid, with puffy red eyes and raspy voice of crying so much. He lost both his parents two years before, and just when he was recovering from that last blow, his uncle got the bloody cough after a campaign in the Western Islands. Not only him, but the entire army, and soon, most of Kuiens. Only thanks to the Wakandan doctors that went to their aid saved the city. It was a hard blow for May, as she lost not only the love or her life, a rare occurrence in the nobility, but she was also childless. It was thanks to Peter kind nature and graceful demeanor that the polemic decision of naming Peter her heir didn't end in blood, as since he was young he pushed for many social reforms, which helped the lands of the Fallen Stars.   
  
Still, Princess May's decision put Peter in a hard place. The lands of Fallen Stars weren't the only inheritance Peter would get: from his mother he was the Lord of the Delta, with the biggest port towards the New Manh, and his father was the only child of the Crystal Mountains’ Lord, the mountain chain that separated Hattan kingdom from others, and controlled the principal commercial routes. Not only that, since he had any children and he refused to take another husband, Peter would inherit the lands of the Valley from him, which made him in possession of half of the Kingdom of Hattan whenever they pass away. He was clearly a threat to the throne, and could easily overthrow the Starks if he wanted. Or if the nobles wanted. That’s why, even though all his living family tried to placate the possible rumors and greedy nobles’ propositions, Peter was called to court but the King himself. James was afraid of what could happen to Peter in the court, the Valley wasn’t away from the Capital, but Peter wouldn’t have anyone with him at the White Palace, and he had to take care of both the Valley and the Delta before Peter came of age in another four years.

His grim thoughts got washed away the moment he saw a small figure clad in a multicolor cloak. It wasn’t actually made of different colors, but made of pearl silk, which reflected the sun rays in multiple colors as the snow and that made the dessert. It gave him an ethereal aura, the soft pastels contrasting heavily with his dark curls. He ran towards him with open arms, and he was surprised to see how much did he grow up. He hugged him with an unknown strength he tried to give back, using all his strength until the kid was complaining

“Lord James! I can believe I’m seeing you again. You’re even more Handsome than I remember”

“Oh please Peter!” the Lord said, “call me Bucky, as we are family. Also, look at you! Far is the little kid who hid himself away behind his uncle’s wardrobe” He saw the teenager blushed, his face twisted on a pout that soon vanished with a laugh. He was still a child, but he matured fast, too fast. There was a solemn air around him despite his previous outburst. He hugged him again, and he hugged him back. Then, they moved towards his carriage, the servants taking his luggage.

“Tell me, Peter. How are things in Kuiens?” 

“Better than ever Bucky. May has signed a new treaty with Wakanda, and they’re reconsidering to take me to the Wakanda Healing Schools when I’m sixteen”

“Wakanda Healing School?” James couldn’t hold his surprise. “Peter, are you sure about this? Soon you’ll have a domain to rule, and people might not trust you if you spend years away in another kingdom”

“Oh…” Peter trailed off, his gaze fixed on the road towards Waterfalls, the Valley’s capital. James could see how his nephew shrank into himself, having an idea why. “Bucky… Will the King let me go to the Delta when I come of age?”

That question took him by surprise. He didn’t know how to answer, but he had his suspicions about what might the King do with Peter. Still, he didn’t know what to tell the kid, how much could he comprehend?

“Is he going to keep me as a hostage? Or is he going to kill me on my sleep?” 

“Peter what are you talking about?” James asked, Putting a hand on the other’s shoulder. What was the kid thinking?

“James, I might be young, but there are things I know,” Peter asked, looking at him directly. “I know that, unless you or May have children, I’ll rule over half of Hattan, with a big enough army to conquer the capital. The King is a smart man, he knows my only secure reign is the Delta, and he can pressure my grandparents to let the Crystal Mountains to one of their lieges. May might be too far away from the Capital, but you can also suffer, and it all be because of me”

“Don’t say that Peter,” he squeezed Peter’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. “The King is powerful and brilliant, but he’s also noble. He might want you in the White Palace but probably is just to meet you. He was a friend of your father, and he might want to see if he can find a friend in you”

Peter didn’t answer to that statement or made any other comment. He went back to look at the window, his gaze lost in the soft hills and forest, so different from the dessert that was his home. James looked at, wondering what the King would do to such a kind and sad soul.

* * *

 

Two months went by since Peter arrived at the castle, and Peter felt like the Court was going to tear him apart. 

It wasn't like he was harassed by them, or threatened. The Court was completely enchanted by him, like an exotic beauty that deserved to be forgiven some small “mistakes”. Like wearing the wrong color at the King’s feasts. He was still surprised at counting how many parties he attended since he arrived, and not only that: tournaments, balls, hunts… The King surely knew how to keep himself busy, and Peter would always follow him like he was his shadow, something that the King both hated and ordered him to. Maybe the King wanted to humiliate him that much? He was always the first to point out his “mistakes”, like asking for the wrong drink or eating the fish after the meat. He didn’t like the meat they served in the capital anyway, it was too greasy, and it tasted bland. At least they spiced the fish, though not as much as home. Also, all the drama with how he dressed: How many layers he should wear, so heavy he could barely move well, the colors, the accessories… He always felt like a porcelain doll at those times, surrounded by maids under the watchful gaze of the King. He couldn’t put words at the way the King watched him, but he knew it was bad. Every day, he wished to get to Kuiens, and his only comfort was that day was getting closer, even though the days seemed infinite.

While he wasn’t busy accompanying the King to another party, he spent his time at the Palace’s library. The King himself was a cultured man, and he made constant efforts to promote literacy among all class, though always with a great sex gap. While most alphas had chances to study in the public schools he funded since his coronation, few omegas were able to read and write, mostly from noble houses, and not all of them. When he’d become the Lord of the Delta, he would build schools for omegas too.

That was another subject he got his hands into. Given the closeness of the Delta with the Capital, he could meet his lieges. Lord Adrian Toomes was the one taking care of the Delta since Ben died, and both of them became fast acquaintances. Also, he had a beautiful alpha daughter who everyone called Lady Liz, and he couldn’t help but smile whenever she was present. The King, though, didn’t look very happy to see the Toomes on his palace, though he refused all Peter’s requests to go to the Delta himself. He had to remain in the Court until the summer was over. and he won’t get to leave unless an emergency, not even to visit his uncle James. Lord Toomes was upset to see that his soon-to-be Lord couldn’t leave the palace, but he always advised him to be patient with the King: he had suffered many betrayals in a short amount of time, and in Peter’s current position he was the main target for conspiracy rumors. Lord Toomes told him that his best shot was to play the young aloof child of a Lord since his intelligence and inheritance were a clear threat for the King.

He was comfortable to play that part, since which allowed him his small outburst of both fury and happiness. Like when he run towards the Palace’s gates when he saw his grandmother’s carriage. 

He slowed his pace as he watched the woman getting down from the carriage, the heavy dresses and jewels squashing her. Still, her grip on her staff was made of iron, and those piercing dark eyes shone brightly at the side of his grandson. She was Lady Teressa Cavendish, the omega of Lord Grisam Cavendish and Lady of the Crystal Mountains. 

“Oh, Peter! Come here my sweet child” she said, waving the arm that hadn't the staff. Peter run again towards the woman and engulfed in a hug, her head at his chest height. “By the goddess Wa, my dear, you need to stop growing! Look at you! You’re the striking reflection of your mother”

“Really? I look like my mother when she was younger?”

“Of course you do, Peter. But you surely look healthier than her, though. She was always a sickly child” It was like a shadow that covered them, it was difficult to talk about his parents, as they both died in horrible circumstances. Not only them but an older sibling too, an alpha who made their mother bedridden for a month. Not like Peter's birth had been easier, Lady Mary Parker nearly died that day, but it was Peter's cries who brought them for the land of the dead. Or so people said. 

“Stop thinking about the past Peter, I haven't taught you that,” said Lady Cavendish, accepting the arm her grandson was offering. “Guide to the Throne Room, I need to talk with that King of ours who doesn't let my grandson leave the White Palace for visiting his grandmother” 

* * *

 

Her grandmother gave her respects to the King, though anyone missed her quips, and the King, with his trademark smile, just let them pass like she wasn’t talking about him. Peter hoped it wouldn't end up worsening his stay at the Palace. Lady Potts, the Great Seneschal, invited both of them to a supper at the Queen's Gardens, the beautiful fields surrounding the Princess’ Vault, where Peter was living. The servants prepared six different tables for Lady Cavendish and her entourage, and despite it was going to be supper, there were many different kinds of dishes: meats, fish, pies, eggs… Peter already was overwhelmed, but he could breathe at ease with his grandma at his side. Lady Potts was radiant that afternoon: Her green doublet had floral brocades and reached down the knees. It was covered by a dark brown jerkin, with light hoses and dark slippers. Her light red hair was tied on a laced braid, and she wore a long pearl necklace with a pendant with her house's emblem, a white bird made of opal. 

“Good afternoon, Lady Cavendish, Lord Parker,” said the Seneschal with a bow. “I hope you've had time rest of your travels, milady”

“Oh yes, I had enough time to rest and change to more comfortable clothes. I even could give my grandson a present” the old Lady said, moving his hand towards Peter's neck, decorated with pearls and an “M” golden pendant. “It was from my daughter, Mary. Beautiful, isn't it?”

“It certainly is, Lady Teressa”

“I'm sure my late Mary would have loved to give this to Peter personally. Especially in these circumstances.” Peter frowned at what his grandma said, wondering their meaning. 

“I'm afraid I don't know where this conversation is going, milady” answered Lady Potts, taking a sip of the sweet Kuienn wine that was served. 

“My husband tried to arrange a marriage between our King and my late daughter when they were young. While both young agreed, late King Howard didn't, choosing to marry his son to Odette Stane, his Seneschal’s daughter. This necklace was a present from the King to my daughter before his father refused the marriage” told Lady Teresa, pausing to taste the stuffed eggs. The table's attendees were in silence, waiting for Lady Cavendish to continue. Peter didn't have a good feeling about it, remembering his last conversation with her in his chambers.   
“Let’s cut to the chase, Lady Potts. Is King Anthony Edward Stark planning to marry my grandson?”  


	2. A/B/O APOCALYPSE AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If living in a world post doomsday wasn’t anxiety inducing enough add the stress of being viewed as the new highest form of currency on top of it.
> 
> Ever since the world went to shit an imbalance between second genders began to rapidly develop, with alphas being better suited for surviving the harsh conditions then their more fragile omega counterparts. Any omegas left now either lived in hiding or were used as bartering chips between alpha packs.
> 
> Peter had been lucky he supposed. To have made it this far on sheer dumb luck. Still, he wasn’t ready to have all his freedom suddenly stripped from him when he was snatched up by an alpha pack. He wasn’t ready to be be hauled into the biggest sanctuary left in America, and he certainly wasn’t ready to have the high Alpha himself shove his motherless pup on to him and told to fill their family’s void either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A/B/O, mentions of non-con, kidnapping, locking up, someone goes into an early heat, mpreg
> 
> this prompt belongs to @marveling-marvelous on tumblr.

Peter woke up when he felt hair tickling his nose, making him sneeze.

“Ommy… m-sick?” He heard Morgan, her little hands cupping his face. He smiled, tired, caressing the young pup’s hair.

“I’m ok little duck… Just cold”

“Mmm…” the toddler kept looking at him, with a little frown on her face. The winter was getting harder, and there were already some people affected by it. And that was before the water supplies got cut off. At least they could melt the snow, Tony already ordered to build tanks so it wouldn’t get dirtier. The pack leader already stressed enough the hygiene measures, and it was vital to go to the Infirmary if anyone felt sick. Even little Morgan picked it up.

“Dowtar Ommy” Morgan said, with the same demanding tone as her father. Peter groaned, not wanting to argue with a know-it-all one-year-old. He got up from the bed, and he felt a wave of nausea taking over him, emptying his stomach on the metal bucket he used at night. When he finished, he looked at Morgan, who had the same frown than her father, who was at the door frame. Peter shuddered, he didn’t want him close.

“Peter. What’s going on?”

“Nothing! I’m fine”

“Peter, you’ve been here for half a year. Morgan didn’t talk when you came. I think it’s enough time for you to learn not to lie to me”

Peter shrank into himself, his heart rate increasing and his breathing hushed. If he didn’t move Tony might get bored of him and go somewhere else. Of course, it didn’t happen, as Tony just moved closer, picking Morgan up.

“Go and get changed while I dress Morgan. We’re going to the Infirmary”

“What?”

“I can’t allow neither you or Morgan getting sick. Get your clothes, now”

“But-”

“NOW!”

Peter jumped, containing a whimper. He knew it would worth nothing, but he wanted to fight back, to tell him that he couldn’t order him. On the other hand, he thought, going to the Infirmary to see if he was sick wasn’t so bad.

The other option was too terrifying to consider it.

When he finished changing into three undershirts, a thermal shirt, and a thick dark jumper over with dark trousers and leggings, two pairs of socks and snow boots he was allowed to leave the cabin, always picking up his parka. Morgan and Tony were dressed in a similar way, and Morgan had an extra blanket over her. He remembered reading somewhere about how overheating could cause Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, but Morgan was already older and she wasn’t bothered by the extra heat.

They marched through the snow. Peter ahead, with Tony and Morgan following close behind. Though Morgan usually preferred to be with the omega, Tony wasn’t going to risk a possible infection. Peter felt all the looks on him. There weren’t many healthy omegas at the Sanctuary, and they’ve already buried three since winter started. There was an alarm with omegas, and they were kept on a tighter watch. Peter was kept locked in the cabin with Morgan unless Tony made them go for a walk, and he hadn’t seen another omega in a month.

They reached the Infirmary in less than fifteen minutes, and they were lucky there was anyone at that hour. No more emergencies to be treated that day. They waited in the room for fifteen minutes until the doctor told them to come. The doctor was a beta named Stephen Strange, tall, dark hair with white streaks at his sides, blue eyes and elegant air. He frowned at seeing the leader and his family but kept his cordial tone while they stepped into the consult.

“Good morning Tony, Peter. How are you, Morgan? Are you behaving with you new oma?”

“Ommy sick!” revealed Morgan with a pout. If he was honest with himself, he found Morgan’s attachment endearing, and sad. She lost her mother so soon, using Peter as a substitute for the warmth she lost.

“Is that so? Peter, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine!” Peter answered, maybe too soon. After a pause standing Tony’s glare and Stephen’s questioning eyes, he crumbled to the pressure.

“I… I’ve been getting nausea lately”

“Nausea? Since when?”

“Hum…” Peter looked at Tony, who was trying to conceal his fury and then at Stephen, who just seemed concerned. He tried to gesture that he didn’t feel comfortable with Tony there, but he guessed any of the men would give a damn. Better to get over it.

“Well… I… For a month”

“WHAT?” Tony was completely outraged. Peter had the nerve to hide those symptoms! And exposing Morgan to disease too! That stupid omega. He was going to teach him a lesson when they got back, that was for sure.

Stephen, though, seemed unfazed by the omega’s confession, and with a palm gesture stopped Tony from berating Peter. “Tell me, are there any other things?”

“Well…” Peter wanted to cry, he felt like for every truth he would list he would get a punishment. He looked at Morgan, who was completely confused at the situation. He had to be a good example for Morgan, even if that was facing his imminent demise.

“Well, I got acid reflux, and… I feel like… some cramping in… my abdomen”

“Is that so?” Stephen seemed intrigued when Peter mentioned that. “Anything else?”

“Not really… But…”

“Yes?”

“There are days that… I really, really want spicy foods”

“I see,” Stephen said, getting up from his chair and gesturing Peter to do that too. “Take off your top, I need to examine you”

Peter looked at Tony, still anxious about his presence. He didn’t want him to be there, he didn’t want anyone close to him while he was getting naked. When he saw that the alpha didn’t have any intention to move, he sighed and began to remove his layers. He finished and looked at the doctor who just had a tape measure.

“When was your last heat, Peter?”

“Huh?”

“Did you get company while you were on heat?”

“What? Sorry, I…”

“His last heat was a bit more than two months ago and we spend it together” answered Tony. Peter felt a knot on his stomach but tried to keep calm.

“Alright… Let me see…” Stephen made him stand in front of a mirror, while he measured the distance between his navel and then end of the abdomen. When Peter looked at the mirror, he noticed the navel was higher than where it used to be.

“Tell me, Peter. Have you been feeling any changes in your body?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you feel different?”

“Well… Yes, I feel different but…” How to explain that he felt strange because… Because of what Tony did? Stephen smirked, and let Peter put back his clothes. When the omega sat again, he saw how the doctor’s face brighter as he was reading his clinic story. No, no it couldn’t be, right?

“Peter’s uterus has increased his size since last time I examined him” the doctor announced. Tony’s face was hard as stone, but Peter thought his eyes looked a bit humid. “Without proper equipment, I can’t give you a good diagnosis. But with his current symptoms…” Stephen was looking at Tony, and, even though he wanted nothing to do with them, Peter felt left out. “Peter might be pregnant Tony”

It was like in those slow-mo scenes in movies, the way Tony’s neutral expression turned into one of pure glee. He turned to Peter, with a smile only saved for his daughter. “Are… Are you pregnant?”

If Tony was euphoric, Peter felt like he got an iced water bucket poured over him. With stones too. No, he couldn’t be pregnant. “I… I think I am”

“Really? Are you serious?” Tony’s smile got bigger somehow. He palmed his forehead, letting a soft laugh. “You’re pregnant… Did, Did you hear, Morgan? Our oma’s pregnant!”

“Pwewant?” the kid asked, looking at her oma. Who was getting paler every passing second.

“Yes, Morgan. You know what that means? You’re going to have a little brother! Or a little sister!”

“Or both, that can also happen” the doctor commented. “Still, we don’t know for sure without a proper analysis, which sadly, we don’t have. We’ll have to wait and see if he gets into another heat. We’ll keep monitoring him every week though. Take good care of him, Tony, this winter is going to be long and omegas can’t stand cold too well”

“Yes of course,” Tony said, more relaxed at the moment. “Thank you so much, Stephen. Is a miracle we can count on you”

“No problem Tony, this is my job. Besides, it’s good to have some good news once in a while”

After they said goodbye to the doctor, the went back to the cabin. Tony kept a firm grip on his shoulders, and despite having cooled off from the Infirmary, it was clear he was on a better mood than when they left their house. Peter though, was pale as a ghost, and for once was grateful for Tony keeping him on his feet, even though he hated his touch.

They reached home, and Tony went to turn on the chimney while Peter went to the kitchen, with Morgan crawling behind him like a duckling. He heard Tony getting in the kitchen while he began to heat the porridge.

“This is our last ration, we need some apples to do mo-” Peter was interrupted when he felt the alpha’s strong hands embracing him. He waited in silence, holding his breath fearing that any sound would make the alpha snap. Then he heard a soft sniffle. Tony was… Was he crying?

“T-thank you” Tony mumbled between sobs. He turned Peter to face him, before burying his head on his chest. “Thank you. Thank you so much”

“Tony…”

“Sorry for shouting you before, I was scared. I was scared to lose you and Morgan. After Bianca and Myla died of a fever, and Alex and his baby followed soon after, I was afraid you would be the next. But you, I knew you were special. You are gonna save us, you are strong. You’re strong, my strong omega”

At that moment, Peter began to cry too. He didn’t want to be their savior, he didn’t want to be there, enslaved to repopulate a world getting more dangerous each passing day, he didn’t want that. He wanted to break Tony’s head with the pot and get lost in the forest. But he knew that was certain death, and he didn’t want to die. Peter, Peter wanted to be free. But that was impossible, he couldn’t get free, not anymore.

So he kept crying, because there was nothing else he could do, right?

* * *

 

Another month went by between blizzards that locked them on their houses unless they had to feed the animals, get water or some firewood. Only the alphas and only adults, no omega would get outside with that weather. Peter thanked that, he hated the cold. Still, being locked up all day with nothing to do was getting tiresome, which only added to his daily fatigue. Morgan, though, was getting restless. She got more confidence in her walking and wanted to explore everything, but she wasn’t that brave when Peter wasn’t in the room. And so their routine was Morgan wanting to explore a room and Peter going with her even though the only thing he wanted was to curl up on the bed and sleep. **  
**

That fatigue was a clear symptom of his pregnancy, besides the fact he didn’t go through another heat since autumn. Something that Tony reminded him whenever he got an opportunity. Always involving the invasion of his personal space. All those times ended with a knot on Peter’s stomach and horrible nausea, something he blamed pregnancy for, too scared of Tony snapping if he tells him the truth. But goddammit, he felt worse each passing day. He was lucky that Tony helped him with the house maintenance, even though it just strengthens his twisted idea of the perfect family, even if he thought that Peter loved him.

And so they spent their days on a lazy wait, trying to focus their minds on whichever mundane task to forget their confinement. That day, Peter was reading Morgan a children’s book, making up the dialogue so the toddler wouldn’t get bored. She was towing with his curls, that he let grow when he got captured, so they were reaching his neck. He found them stronger despite the cold. Tony was in the kitchen trying to repair the pipes, with not much success. Morgan yawned, her hand getting tangled on Peter’s hair, and the young man thought it was the moment to call it a night.

Then, he heard the knocks.

Peter got up from the sofa, which brightened Morgan up, and went to the door, confused and scared. Who could call them at those hours and in the middle of a blizzard?

He smelt him before opening. An omega. In heat. That was bad. What he didn’t expect was to open and find a nine-year-old trembling at the doorstep. It was Harley Keener, their neighbors’ child, who was born after the apocalypse. Well, shit. What happened for the nine-year-old to present in that way?

“Please… help” the kid sobbed, and Peter barely had time to pick him up when his knees buckled under him. Shit, that couldn’t be happening.

“Ommy?” Morgan asked, wrinkling her nose. Dammit, he had to keep Morgan away to not get more precocious presentations. “Morgan, go with dad. Tell him I’m in my room, busy”

“Ommy?”

“Morgan, please. Go with dad, ok?” he begged, he didn’t have time for that. He needed to hide the poor kid in somewhere safe before Tony would find him, running towards the second floor with Harley in his arms. He rushed towards his room and put the kid in the bed, before closing the door. He also put the cupboard in the middle, even though the door opened to the hall. After that, he turned to see how Harley had already removed his clothes but trying to curl himself in the covers.

“Peter… what’s going on? …Am I… Am I sick?”

“No, sweetie. You’re not sick” Peter sighed, taking off his top, letting his newly pregnancy pheromones fill the room. “Make some space for me in the bed”

* * *

Tony was trying to break some ice stuck on the pipes when he smelled a hodgepodge of pheromones. After his initial confusion, he could pierce three things: a distressed omega, an omega in heat, and Peter’s own pheromones. It was impossible, Peter couldn’t be on heat since he was pregnant. Unless… No, it couldn’t be.

Then he heard Morgan’s sobs as she came to the kitchen. No, no no no no no no.

“Morgan? What’s wrong?” He asked, trying to keep his most neutral expression so he didn’t scare his daughter.

“Ommy” she sniffed, still sobbing. “Ommy… Ommy is…”

“Ommy? What’s wrong with Ommy?” His voice was getting louder, his heart pounding on his chest. Was Peter hurt? “Morgan, tell me, something happened to Ommy?”

“Ommy… Ommy is… Ommy is…”

“WHAT HAPPENED TO OMMY MORGAN!” The air was escaping from his lungs. No, Peter couldn’t have… Peter couldn’t have lost his child right?

“OMMY IS IN HIS ROOM!” The kid wailed, and Tony noticed that he just screamed at his daughter for no reason. He picked her up, muttering apologies and covering her faces with kisses while running upstairs. When they reached the door, Tony pound it with all his strength.

“PETER OPEN THE DOOR!”

“GO AWAY!” He heard from the other side. A low whimper followed soon after. Tony just knocked it again, the door shaking with every hit.

“PETER! I SAID OPEN THE DOOR AT THIS INSTANT!”

“AND I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!” Goddammit, Peter could be a headstrong idiot. The alpha groaned, asking wouldn’t work.

“I’M GOING TO ENTER PETER!” he said, grabbing the doorknob.

“GODDAMMIT GO AWAY TONY!” Shouted the omega. But it was too late. When Tony opened the door, a wave of pregnancy pheromones hit him, drowning away any other thought but the desire to protect the pregnant omega. Still, he could still smell the faint scent of an omega in heat. Which made sense when he saw a small hand at Peter’s incipient belly. A hand coming from a cover bundle that Peter was caressing and talking too.

“Peter…” Tony began, at loss of words. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Harley. He knocked and he was in heat”

“What? But Harley is too young to present yet”

“Hugh… In case of extensive trauma, some omegas go into an early heat”

“A… alpha” Harley muttered, his blonde head emerging from the bundle.

“No, no alpha is here. Focus on me Harley” said Peter with another wave of pregnancy pheromones. It seemed to have a soothing effect on the kid, who began to cuddle at Peter’s side. Tony had to do something, but he didn’t know what to do.

“Peter, should I enter? He might feel safer with an alpha at his side”

“Leave, Tony. An alpha would only stress him more”

“But…”

“Leave, please” Peter’s voice sounded exhausted and pleading, but his eyes were cold as ice. “Keep Morgan away, the pheromones can make her present early too”

That convinced Tony to leave. They went downstairs, noticing that the main door remained opened and a handful of snow came in with a chilly wind. Muttering a curse Tony left Morgan in the sofa and closed the door.

“Daddy… Kid sick?”

“No Morgan, Harley’s not sick” answered Tony, turning on the chimney. “It’s just… He is having something he is too small to have”

“Ommy took Harley… Ommy left me…”

“Oh, no, Ommy didn’t leave you.” He picked up Morgan, fixing some strands of hair on her face. “It’s just… Harley needs help, and Ommy is helping Harley. When Harley needs no help, Ommy will come back. Ommy loves you, Morgan”

“Really? Ommy loves me?”

“Yes, of course, he loves you!” Tony laughed. “And I love you a ton, too”

“And I love you three thouthand!” Morgan said, hugging him.

“Three thousand? That’s a lot Morgan! Where did you learn that number?”

“I live you three thouthand” she said again, lower. He saw how the little girl got asleep in his arms, noticing that with Harley on the middle of heat they couldn’t sleep upstairs.

After a while, he heard soft steps coming from the stairs, turning to see Peter. His head was low, and he was holding some blankets. All in his posture screamed submissiveness, and Tony couldn’t help but feel that rush of protectiveness, even though the young man wasn’t emitting any pregnancy pheromones.

“Harley fell asleep,” he said, sitting on the sofa. Tony didn’t know what to say, today’s events were quite awkward and confusing.

“… Sorry for shouting” Began Peter after a pause. “And for leaving Morgan on her own”

“How did you know what to do?” Asked Tony instead. “How did you know that pregnancy pheromones would soothe him? And how did you know he was in heat when he is so young?”

Peter looked at him, he looked even more exhausted as before, the former resolve in his eyes vanished. He put a blanket over Tony and Morgan, before curling himself in one. Tony frowned, debating between offering Peter to cuddle up with them or leave the pregnant omega some privacy. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew why Peter despised him. He didn’t regret what he did, that were the rules and the young man knew it, all the omegas knew it. Most of the omegas resigned to their new functions, but some other rebel. Like Peter. Tony wanted for Peter to open up with him, to let him be his protector, to provide for him.

Tony wanted to make Peter feel safe. But that was an impossible dream.


	3. Cosplay Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter shows Tony his cosplay for the ComiCon. Tony had to send a thanks card to Intelligent Systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, soft smut.
> 
> Also, this is the cosplay Peter is wearing https://fireemblem.gamepress.gg/sites/fireemblem/files/2018-03/Sharena%20Normal.png

-Come here, little bun, you don't need to be shy

Tony couldn't help but smile as he hear the soft clack of heels from the attached bathroom. At first his boyfriend took it as a joke, he never thought Tony would be interested in seeing the cosplay he was working on, but when he saw Tony was serious, he was over the moon. Not more than Tony, who after seeing the character he was cosplaying, nearly came in his pants. 

And thank you Intelligent System for your character designers, because when Peter closed the door he was the sexiest and most adorable being Tony had seen. The ruffled skirt and big bunny ears where in perfect harmony for the tight shirt with a deep cleavage, marking his worked middle and strong chest. The transparent bishop sleeves with polka dots just added more innocence to the mix. Goddammit Peter was beautiful in that. 

-I don't look ridiculous, do I? -Tony nearly gagged at hearing him, what was he talking about? He got up from the bed, hugging his smaller lover, though with the heels he was a palm taller. He felt his dick twitch with that realization. 

-The person who would think you look ridiculous dressed in this would not only be blind, but a tasteless moron

-Don't be mean! -Tony kissed his boyfriend, interrupting whatever self deprecating rant he was about to engage into. It was slow, elegant, and a little playful. Those kind were his favourites, since they always left Peter compliant and desperate, eager to do whatever he had to kiss Tony again. 

-You look wonderful, little bun -Tony said, peppering little kisses on his left, getting closer to the earlobe. - If you could only know the things you do to me… -His right hand pressed against that perfect abdomen, while the descended to the small of his back. -You don't know how much control I need to not to  _ fuck you _ in that sweet suit

-Please Tony! -Peter whimpered when Tony bought his earlobe. The older smiled, moving to bite his neck while his hands explored Peter's body. His dick was hard behind the white tights and briefs, mirroring Tony’s, but he got the nicest of surprises when he touched something soft and fluffy between the younger’s  buttocks. 

-Well, well. Look what we have here. Aren't you a cheeky little bunny, Peter? -he asked, pushing the buttplug deeper inside. Peter wailed, cheeks burning and knees trembling.

-I… I thought it would be nice as an accessory

-An accessory? You would be wearing a buttplug with Ned at the Comic Con? 

-What? No! -Peter wailed, covering his face with his hands. He wasn't lying, Tony was sure of it, but then why he would make a hole in the tights for the rabbit tail? Unless… 

-Tony… 

-Yes, my dear? 

-Please… Can I be your bunny? Let me be your little bunny please -Well, if that wasn't the hottest thing he ever head. Maybe it was the blush, or how the fluffy ears framed his face, but there was something Tony was sure, and it was that he wouldn't last long. 

-Peter, you're going to be the death of me -he chuckled, walking backwards towards the bed, taking Peter with him. The kid knew what he was doing, and Tony decided to tease the kid a bit. 

-I'm not sure, I've heard rabbits take a lot to take care… 

-Please Tony, let me be your little bunny, I promise I'll be good for you

-You’ll be good? Show me what you can do, sweetie 

Two hours later, Tony was panting harshly, unable to pick up with the sensations.Behind him, Peter slammed inside of him with a too quick pace, driving the engineer crazy. It was too fast, always hitting the right spot and always leaving before he could acknowledge it. Still, he felt his middle tighten, while Peter's movement became even faster, though more erratic. 

-Tony… I'm going…  I’m going to come -For fuck’s say how adorable Peter could sound while fucking him mercilessly. It just drove Tony to edge, and he knew he was about to have the fourth dry orgasm since Peter began to fuck him, while it was the kid's second time to come. 

-Go on kid, you know I love when you come inside of me

Peter didn't last long after that, filling Tony again. The older couldn't handle the sensation, blacking out for a moment after having the most exhausting orgasm he had ever had. He felt the weight of his lover, panting quickly. He always thought of Peter as a puppy, but he realized a rabbit suited him better. 

-Goddammit Peter… 

-Did I hurt you… Tony? 

-Don't worry about me, Peter

-Tony… 

-I'm serious Peter. It was the best fuck we've had. We broke a record

-Really? -Peter's smile shouldn't be so cute with Tony's dried come on his face. 

-Yes, Pete… I love you 

-I love you too, Tony… Though you ruined my coplay

He was right, they didn't stop to clean themselves, too caught up on themselves, and the tights were completely destroyed, leaving the lean legs on display. They needed to repeat it.

 


	4. Exiled King!Tony and Widow!Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, an exhiled king who found a job on a distant villa, bumps into Peter, said villa's lord who is caught in the crossfire between his father-in-law and his unborn child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mpreg

In hindsight, living there wasn’t that bad. He got way more freedom than in the palace, and he felt that his job was rewarded fairly.

Still, that thought didn’t relieve his sore shoulders and his empty stomach, which asked more than watered mushroom soup. Still, living as the villa’s blacksmith helped him a lot, especially after all that happened…

It wasn’t time to think about that. He was reforming a becoming a better man he had ever been. He was making Yinsen proud. He was making everyone proud. If they could see him. There weren’t days when he didn’t think about James, Pepper, and Happy. It was his only regret, leaving them behind.

“Excuse me!” He heard before bumping on someone. There was a loud crashing sound, and a white mist blinded him. After a minute or two of coughing that white dust, he finally could see the other miserable: a young man, no older than twenty years old. dark curls were upswept by a red and blue bandana. He was wearing a blue chemise with little flowers interweaved in it, alongside an embroidered vest covered by an apron. He couldn’t see his face but his clothing didn’t do anything to uncover that he was pregnant. A carrier.

“Don’t worry let me help you!” he said, reaching towards the broken parts of the pot that the teen hadn’t picked already.

“It’s not necessary! Please, let me do this” he said, and for Tony, it sounded like a plea. Why? Clearly Tony was the one who did wrong. Soon the room became the center of a commotion, with everyone rushing to help the pregnant man, who politely dismissed them. Only Tony remained in the floor, stubborn as he was.

“I’ve never seen you here. Are you new? I’m Tony, the blacksmith”

“Huh?” the other arched an eyebrow. Did Tony said something offending?

“¡Peter! What are you doing here you can’t leave your bedroom!” The Lord of the villa arrived, and he didn’t seem pleased with the young man in the kitchen. Peter… Wait a minute… That Peter? Was that kid the other Lord? The widow of Harold Lyman?

“I… I just thought that I could make some dessert for the people in the villa. After all… They have done so much for me and I thought I may compensate them with… something, I guess” Tony saw a plate full of blueberries on the table, so that’s what he was doing. “I… I even went to the forest this morning to pick them myself!”

“That’s enough!” Lord Osborn said, grabbing him by the shoulders. “You put yourself and the baby in danger. I know you want to show that you’re strong, but please, think about the baby” at his words, Peter lowered his head, accepting the defeat. He allowed himself into Norman’s side, who secured his grip on the younger’s, before turning towards Tony.

“You, clean this mess. And if any of you see your Lord out of his rooms, please return him immediately” Though he tried to sound concerned, it sounded more than a threat rather than a plea. And just after finishing, he and Peter left the kitchen. For a moment, they stood in silence, like struck by a lightning. Then, little by little, the servants dispersed, moving towards their respective jobs. Tony was cleaning the floor, it seemed it was more than flour in the pot. He saw a shadow in front of him, turning to see the chemist, Bruce Banner.

“Let me help you with this. I must say, you two made a mess for cleaning it on your own”

“It was more my fault anyway,” Tony said, looking for a rag. “Anyway, what’s the deal with Lord Peter?”

“You don’t know? Well, you must be new here” of course he was new, he had been barely three months!

“It all comes from late Harold Lyman’s death. His mother put him at the only heir of his fortune, and of course, all these lands will be his child’s from the moment they are born”

“And how does this affect Lord Peter, huh?”

“Lord Peter is just caught in the crossfire. He can do anything, being a widow, and he’s carrying the only obstacle between Lord Osborn and the immense fortune his wife’s left”

“Poor kid”

“Indeed. Blueberry?” he said, offering the plate to Bruce, who took a few.

“Those berries are not your own,” said a voice at their side. It was Rogers, one of Osborn’s personal bodyguards, whose favorite past time was to pick on Tony whenever he dedicated more time to farming tools rather than his weapons. Tony just rolled his eyes, taking the plate.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Well, you said the blueberries weren’t my own so I’m going to give them back to their rightful owner”


End file.
